


My Little Bitch

by DevilDevil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Stuffing, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark!Mycroft, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dominant Mycroft, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Greg Lestrade has a big dick, Handcuffs, Homemade Porn, Horseback Riding, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Massive Cock, Monster Dick, Multiple Orgasms, Mycroft has a big dick, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft is in charge, Non-Consensual Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sherlock in Heels, Sherlock in Lingerie, Sherlock in Love, Sherlock in Panties, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Tea Bagging, Top Mycroft, Unconscious Sex, Vibrators, big dick, dual penetration, non-canon parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDevil/pseuds/DevilDevil
Summary: Sherlock set the school on fire. His mother doesn't know how to punish the boy so she asks Mycroft to come home from University to help her.Mycroft is sick and tired of his brother's rebellious behaviour, he needs to be taught a lesson.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dark so please don't read if you're going to find this trigger. It's straight up Mycroft fucking his underage younger brother to punish him for being such a little bitch.

“You set half of the school on fire,” Mycroft utters in disbelief as he shuts the door to his brother's room with a resounding thud.

“Well, it wasn’t half exactly,” Sherlock responds casually, his eyes never leaving the page of the book on his lap.

“This isn’t a joking matter Sherlock.”

“Obviously otherwise Mummy wouldn’t have called you.”

Mycroft places a hand on his hip and takes a long steadying breath. “You thought it was acceptable to be in the lab unattended. You caused an explosion and millions of damage to your school.”

“It was an experiment.” The fourteen-year old sighed.

“An experiment? And what excuses do you have for your other behaviour?”

“What other behaviour?” He seems generally confused. For the first time since his elder brother has stepped into the room, he turns to look at him. Blue eyes twinkling with the innocence of a boy but cunning of a man. He was playing a dangerous game.

“You forced another tutor to quit with your flagrant disregard for her privacy and feelings, you insulted mummy and embarrassed her in front of a group of her friends, deducing that Jennifer’s husband was cheating with a man twenty years his junior and that she had been, how did you phrase it? ‘Around the town more times than a Victorian prostitute’.”

Sherlock scoffed, “that one was particularly good, don’t you think?”

“I think that you’ve been allowed to run wild for far too long. You are almost a man and you should be acting as such, not like some spoilt little brat desperate for attention.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Why are you acting as though you care?” Sherlock managed after a moment. He straightened up.

“I do care.”

“You haven’t come back from Oxford for months.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“What about me?” Sherlock shot to his feet. “Mummy is too busy numbing her failure of a marriage with whatever alcohol and sleeping pills that she can find and father is never here. He’s always away on business or with his whores. You left me here. It’s been four years. You should have come back by now.”

“Please tell me,” Mycroft spoke softly. “That this isn’t about me leaving.”

“No, of course, it’s not.”

“Then, please, tell me what on earth has gotten into you lately.” Sherlock didn’t answer. “Whatever punishment you’ve had is not doing anything. So, tell me what you expect me to do.”

“I don’t expect you to do anything.” Sherlock spat. His fair bouncing with the movement.

“You need to learn that this isn’t an appropriate way to behave.”

“And how do supposed to do that, Brother mine? Nobody else has managed the task yet. Not Mummy or father. Not a teacher. And not you.”

“That is enough, Sherlock.” Mycroft snapped.

Sherlock frowned.

“I’m tired of you acting like, like…”

“Like what Mycroft?” The boy challenged.

“Like a little bitch.” He practically screamed.

Mycroft was suddenly glad that his mother had decided to leave the house while he dealt with Sherlock. He had planned to punish him in some mundane way but it seemed that there was no getting through to the boy. He’d have to try a different option.

Sherlock looked as though he’d been struck.

“Is that all it took to shut you up for a little bit? Calling you what you are, a bitch.” Mycroft’s body thrummed with anticipation. He ordered, “Go and stand by the desk.”

He watched as Sherlock considered disobeying for a few seconds before he crossed the room and stood at the desk his back to Mycroft. The window in front of him offered Mycroft the perfect view of his face, alight with confusion and worry.

Mycroft let him stand there for a few moments before stepping closer to the boy.

“Closer.” He said in a hushed tone. There was no room for argument.

Sherlock did as he was told though defiance shone in his eyes.

Mycroft moved to stand directly behind him, so close that he could feel the heat from his brother’s body. It wasn’t until this moment he really saw how his brother had changed between his visits. He was no longer a boy but on the cusp of manhood. The short dark hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was nervous. He should be, Mycroft was done playing games with him.

It was time he learnt a lesson.

Mycroft placed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down towards the desk.

Sherlock didn’t resist the movement.

“What are you going to do?” He asked when his cheek was pressed against the cool wood.

“If you’re going to act like a little bitch, I’m going to treat you like one.”

Mycroft reached around his brother’s waist, he made quick work of his belt and the button on his trousers. He pulled the fabric down with the same care one might with their lover. His brother wore a pair of tight black boxer briefs beneath his trousers. The colour complimented the paleness of his skin. He didn’t spend much time enjoying the view instead he pulled down the boxers to reveal the pale, untouched skin beneath it.

“Mycroft,” Sherlock whispered.

“Shhhh Sherlock, no need to be scared. I told you that you needed to learn a lesson, now hush.”

A shiver ran down his brother’s body.

Mycroft ignores it in favour of the sight before him. Sherlock’s deliciously fuckable, white arse. Both cheeks were round and tight and soft to the touch as Mycroft ran his hand from the small of his back, over the cheek and stopped where it met thigh. He squeezed the flesh and was rewarded with a whimper and another full body shiver.

“Oh brother mine, am I the first to touch you like this?” Mycroft pulled his cheeks apart.

Sherlock remained silent. His body shaking with nerves.

The tight pucker of Sherlock’s virgin arsehole was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Mycroft released a groan at the sight alone.

He ran a finger down the crease and stopped on the rosy pucker. It tightened beneath his touch but he didn’t let that deter him, if anything, it spurred him on. He pressed the tip of his finger against the muscle until it slipped inside.

“Mycroft,” Sherlock whimpered.

“Shhh.” Mycroft pushed his finger deeper inside and began pumping the digit in and out of the deliciously tight passage.

“Please, I’ve learnt my lesson.” Sherlock stuttered.

“But I haven’t even punished you yet.”

“I thought-” Sherlock’s argument faltered the moment his brother pushed another finger alongside the one already inside his hole. It resulted in a high-wine escaping the boy’s lips.

“I told you I was going to treat you like a bitch and I am, like my bitch.”

Mycroft didn’t waste another second. He withdrew his fingers from Sherlock’s slightly stretched but still ridiculously tight hole and with one hand on Sherlock’s back, he used the other to open his fly and release his achingly hard, leaking cock from its confines. He placed the tip against his brother hole, delighting in the sight of his much larger than average size erection pressed against the winking pucker of his fourteen-year-old brother’s arsehole.

“I love you,” he says, and with those last words, he forces his aching erection into Sherlock.

The younger boy cried out in pain unable to comprehend the stretch his body is making to accommodate the violation of his brother’s cock inside his no longer virgin hole. Without meaning to, he clenched around him. Mycroft groaned in response and pushed his cock further into his brother with short, hard thrusts. The tight passage yielding to him.

“Ahhhh. Mycroft.” Sherlock cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Mycroft stopped when he was fully seated inside his brother, his balls tapping against his brothers with a full body shiver. There’s no going back now, nothing could stop him if he tried. He pulled out so only the tip was left inside his brother’s warm body before plunging back in. He started fucking the boy in earnest, unable to stop himself from building up a punishing pace.

He knew it must be hurting his brother: both the rape and accepting that his brother was capable of such, but Mycroft didn’t care. The pleasure he felt from violating his brother in such a way was almost as good as the satisfaction he felt from teaching his brother a lesson he’d never forget.

Mycroft lent down and pressed his mouth against the skin beneath his brother’s ear.

“Tell me I’m the first to take you like this. That I’m the first person to see you, to take you into the hand like they all wanted. Your headteacher, the boys in your class, even father. Tell me.”

“You’re the first.” Sherlock managed between cries of pain and pleasure.

“Tell me, you’re my bitch.” Mycroft fucks into his brother’s sweet body harder.

“Please,” Sherlock begs.

“Tell me.”

“I’m…” he trails off with a groan of pleasure. Mycroft smiles against his skin. “I’m your bitch. Please, Mycroft. Please.”

“Bad boys do not get rewarded Sherlock,” he fucks into him harder and faster. “They get punished.”

Sherlock groaned.

Mycroft grabbed him by the hips and pulled him backwards, impaling the boy further on his cock. With each thrust he goes deeper and hits the spot that has Sherlock crying, using the boy as leverage as his chest and face are pulled across the table.

“Who knew that all you needed was for me to pound,” he marks the word by pulling him back hard onto his cock, “some sense into you.”

“Please Mycroft.”

“If you want to come you can do it without me touching you, this is a punishment after all.”       

Mycroft sped up and he used his grip on Sherlock’s hips to rape the tight passage in a way he’d never experienced before. Sherlock screamed with the pleasure of his first orgasm. His come splattering the desk where his cock was pressed against the hardwood while Mycroft kept fucking him, through his orgasm. Sherlock’s hole contracted around his cock and Mycroft saw white. He pushed his cock as far as he could into his brother and came deep inside the boy.

Sherlock felt him quiver, his body shaking against his.

Mycroft pumped his hip in short movements as he pumped his come deep into Sherlock’s still body, his body trembling with each burst. He draped himself across his brother as his body tingled with the aftermath of the best orgasm he’d ever experienced.

Sherlock moaned at the feeling of his brothers come spilling out of his hole.

“Mycroft.”

“Shhh.” Mycroft hushed him. He withdrew his cock from its resting place and without warning, cleaned it on Sherlock’s shirt before tucking himself away. “I hope that you have learnt your lesson.”

And as though he hadn’t just raped his younger brother, he exited the room.


	2. Mouth Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has some news: Sherlock is coming to stay with him for a while, how will his brother take the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already, I'm going to hell for sure.

“How has Sherlock been behaving in my absence?” Mycroft asked, his long finger caressing the rim of the brandy glass as his mother cradled her own vodka martini close to her chest.

“He’s been…restless.” She managed, her words sluggish. It was something of a custom after her fourth or fifth glass, that and the heavy mixture of sleeping pills that flowed around her system in the same way blood moved around her body.

“Restless,” Mycroft repeated, ever the caring brother. He lifted his free hand to his face and rested his finger on his lips, urging his mother to go on.

“He’s been better, polite even or polite for Sherlock. But, he misses you. He’s not his usual self.”

“I’m sure we can remedy that.”

“You’ll come home?”

“For a night and then I’ll bring him back to London with me.”

“For the weekend.”

“The week.” He cleared his throat.

“That would be amazing.”

“And what of father, has he returned from….” He trailed off, disinterested.

“Milan, no. He’s travelling to Portugal tomorrow.” Her eyes dropped dangerously.

“What will you do to fill the time?”

“Marie invited me to spend some time with her.”

“That will do you good.” He said though he severely doubted it.

His mother would no doubt be bored within hours and return to her usual vices.

Mycroft drained his glass.

 

 

*

 

 

Sherlock was at his desk, studying when his brother opened the door and stepped into the room. He didn’t bother knocking, he didn’t have to now – he’d already had him in the most intimate of ways. Sherlock was aware the moment his car pulled up the drive thirty-seven minutes and eleven seconds ago but he didn’t move, instead, he continued to do his work.

“Homework?” Mycroft asked. He started to move around the room, his eyes lingering on everything except for his younger brother.

“Research.” Sherlock cleared his throat. Suddenly, his palms were wet with sweat and he had to place the pen down on the pad. He wiped his palms on his trousers.

“Tobacco ash?”

“Yes.”

“And how will this study influence future detective work?” Mycroft asked knowingly.

As expected, Sherlock whipped around to face his brother. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were wide, he regarded his brother for a single solitary second before he explains, quick as lightning. “It’s imperative for anybody with a basic knowledge of deductive reason to examine all articles that may lead to the person or persons responsible for a crime. Tobacco ash is a valuable clue in the tracking of a potential suspect. Each brand is different, find the brand and then you find your man or woman.”

“Sound reasoning.” Mycroft perched himself on the edge of the rather large bed.

“You don’t really care about my research.”

“I care about you,” Mycroft said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Perhaps too much.” Sherlock raised a brow.

“Perhaps.” He agreed.

“Come to punish me again.”

“Punish you, no. It seemed as though you enjoyed yourself too much last time. How did you explain the stains to the servants?”

“I cleaned up the mess.”

“The mess you made,” Mycroft corrected him.

“Though it did mark a page of my homework.”

“Whatever will your teacher think?” There was a glint of amusement in his eye.

Sherlock shrugged, “that I love biology more than the average goldfish.”

Mycroft’s lips tugged into a smile. “Mummy and I have come to a decision, I’m returning to London tomorrow and I would like for you to come with me.”

“Do I have a choice, this time?”

“No.”

“Will you…” Sherlock looked at the ground, his cheeks heating up.

“Have sex, we’ve done it you can say it.”

“Will we,” he cleared his throat, “have sex, again?”

“Do you want to?” It was obvious to him that his brother did want a repeat of his last visit even if he was being unusually coy about it.

Sherlock’s eyes flicked up to meet his brothers and he nodded his head quickly.

“I appreciate your honesty, Sherlock. You should pack enough clothes for a week.”

“Will I _see_ you again tonight?”

“I have some work to attend. We’ll have dinner together and if your behaviour is satisfactory, I will visit you again, if that’s what you want.”

Sherlock nodded again.

Mycroft rose to his feet. “And what we talked about last time?”

“I won’t tell anybody Mycroft. I love you.” Sherlock stared into his brother’s eyes.

“I love you too, brother mine.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Where’s Mummy?” Sherlock asked the moment dinner was served and he was once again alone with his brother. He pulled his chair closer to the end of the table where Mycroft was sat and angled his body towards the older man.

“Passed out if the mix of Valium and vodka is anything to go by.”

“So, we won’t be disturbed then if we-”

Mycroft held up his hand to silence the boy. “Sherlock, your enthusiasm is noted but you need to eat. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve been skipping meals, I won’t have it. I expect you to eat three meals a day whether I’m here or not. You need to keep up your strength.”

“Anything else?” Sherlock’s usual sarcastic tone had returned.

Mycroft forked a piece of meat from his plate. “Yes, get on your knees.”

“What?”

“Pardon.” Mycroft corrected. “And I believe that I gave you an order.”

“Here,” Sherlock’s panicked eyes darted around the room.

“Beneath the table, I should think, it wouldn’t do for somebody to walk in.”

“And catch you debauching your younger brother.”

“Sherlock,” Mycroft warned.

The younger boy slid off his chair and onto his knees with a thud. He crawled beneath the table and stopped in front of his brother close enough that his chest brushed Mycroft’s knees.

“I believe you know what you’re doing.”

Sherlock huffed beneath the table but got to work on Mycroft’s belt.

Mycroft slouched slightly in his chair to give his bother better access and with that, Sherlock unbuttoned and slid his trousers and boxers down far enough to reveal his half-hard cock.

“You don’t have time to be admiring the view.”

“I didn’t get to see it last time,” Sherlock admitted.

The moment Sherlock’s hand wrapped around his cock it filled out completely. Mycroft sighed as Sherlock leaned forward and placed a single kiss on the slit of his cock. It was nearly impossible to not make any sounds as the small but talented mouth wrapped its lips around the head of his cock. Sherlock’s tongue darted out to lick around the mushroom head before he allowed more of his brother’s cock into his mouth.

It was clear that this wasn’t his first time.

Sherlock was forcing his mouth further and further down with Mycroft’s hand softly guiding him to take more. Sherlock swallowed around the length and Mycroft released a groan.

“You can take more,” The older man said, his fingers tightening in the black curls as he pushed his brother’s head down so that his cock reached the back of his throat.

Sherlock’s throat constricted but he didn’t pull away.

“That’s it, Sherlock, I want you to take it all.”

Sherlock seemed spurred on. He began to move with a newfound enthusiasm, forcing his brother’s cock further into his throat. The suction was just right. Mycroft was enjoying himself if the subtle thrust of hips was anything to go by. He was moving his cock further into his brother’s mouth until almost all of it was inside that wet heat.

“You have two minutes before somebody comes into the room, I suggest you get on with it before I fuck your face till completion.”

Sherlock groaned around him, turned on by the thought of his brother fucking his face.

Mycroft shivered. “If you want me to fuck your face, I can oblige.”

Sherlock moaned around his cock something that sounded like ‘please’ it was difficult for even Mycroft to understand the boy, he did have a cock stuffed in his mouth.

He started thrusting, this time with more force.

Sherlock doubled his efforts and sucked harder guided by Mycroft’s hand pushing him further and further down. “One minute Sherlock.”

Sherlock placed his hands on Mycroft’s knee, a clear indication of his intentions and Mycroft obliged his brother and held his head firmly in place before he began fucking into Sherlock’s mouth. It was difficult, the angle wasn’t quite right with him sitting in the chair and the table above Sherlock’s head but he didn’t let it deter him. He used his grip on Sherlock’s hair to force the boy’s mouth to move up and down his cock, meeting his thrust. He wasn’t being kind about it. He fucked his brother’s face like one might fuck somebody they hate.

It was rough and messy and perfect.

His cock stiffened and it was clear to both of them that he was right on the edge. With a final thrust, he stuffed his cock deep into his brother's mouth, so far in that Sherlock’s nose pressed against his pubic hair and he gagged at the invasion. Mycroft bit back a scream of pleasure as he came with more force than he ever had before, except for the last time he raped his brother.

His entire body convulsed as he emptied himself into his brother's mouth.

Mycroft stayed like that for a few moments, basking in the afterglow as his cock softened inside his younger brother’s mouth and he dutiful withdrew using his tongue to clean it of any traces of come.

“You are superb.” Mycroft ran his hand through his brother’s hair. “You can sit back down now.”

Mycroft tucked his cock away as a dishevelled Sherlock retook his seat. His hair was mussed and his lips swollen and red. There were tears in his eyes.

“Enjoy yourself.”

Sherlock squirmed in his chair.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. “It appears you did enjoy yourself.”

There was a wet patch at the front of his brother’s trousers.

“Can I go change, please?” He made a move to get up.

“You may not. Sit, eat.”

“But-”

“Sherlock, arguing will not do you any favours. Let us enjoy our meal in silence and afterwards, I will take care of you, I promise.”

“Thank you, Mycroft.”

The door opened and a servant walked in with a tray in her hand.

“I trust you’re enjoying your dinner, Sirs.”

“Sherlock certainly enjoyed his.” Mycroft sipped his wine.

The woman placed the tray on the table and without another word left the dining room completely oblivious to the fact that fourteen-year-old Sherlock Holmes had just sucked his brother off beneath the table.

"You seem well practised."

"Your cock is the first I've had in my mouth."

"You've been practising, are you that eager for me, little brother."

"I used a cucumber. It was nothing compared to your cock though." Sherlock stabbed a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth.

"I should hope not."

 


	3. Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has convinced his Mother that it would be best if Sherlock spent some time with him in London. 
> 
> They'll be able to play there.

The air in the car was stale. Sherlock was nervous, his young body was sweating and despite his stoicism, his nerves were obvious to all. The curls at the back of his neck were sticking to his clammy skin and Mycroft resisted the urge to reach across and place a hand on the boy’s knee. After all, they were not alone. The driver’s attention may be on the road but he would notice an intimate display of affection out of the corner of his eye. Instead, he tapped his fingers against the car door.

Sherlock pretended that he didn’t notice but it was obvious by the slight, almost unnoticeable jerk of his head that he’d heard him. It was the same way a dog reacted at the sound of somebody approaching the door. The boy realised he’d given himself away and turned his attention even further to the world passing outside the window. They were almost there now, the streets of London were upon them and there was no going back.

It was another five minutes before the car pulled up outside his residence: it was a house in Belgravia that had been converted into flat some ten years ago. His was the upstairs flat, the one below belonged to an elderly, almost deaf woman that Mycroft saw almost routinely four times a week, other than that you wouldn’t know that anybody lived there at all.

“You have the upstairs flat.”

“Yes.” Mycroft didn’t bother asking how his brother had deduced such.

“You internship must pay well.”

“It must.” He agreed.

“Shall we go inside?”

Mycroft hid his surprise at his brother’s newfound manners. It was not uncommon for Sherlock to be rude or abrasive but now, his tone was soft and questioning. He was learning.

Mycroft gave a single nod and watched his brother climb out of the car. He slid across the seat and followed, standing on the pavement beside his younger brother.

“Come, I’ll give you a tour and you can make yourself comfortable.”

 

 

*

 

 

There were a few features Mycroft was particularly fond of in his flat. One was the mirrored wardrobes he’d had installed on the wall opposite to his bed giving the room the appearance of being bigger than it was while also being the perfect medium to fuck his brother against. Sherlock’s forearms were pressed against the glass keeping him upright as his breaths came out in short puffs, misting the mirror as Mycroft thrust into him again.

Sherlock moaned - a high note that cuts off in his throat as Mycroft thrust particularly hard.

Mycroft looked down. It’s beautiful, where they’re joined together.

Sherlock’s extremely tight but greedy hole swallowing every inch of his long hard cock.

He’s fucking him hard now, harder than the first time or the second. He fucks him with the power of a machine or horse, he’s seen that before a horse mounting another. It’s an incredible show and right now, he’s mounting his brother, forcing his cock deep inside the younger boy.

Sherlock moans as his brother’s cock bottoms out, his balls slapping against his cheeks.

“You’re so tight for me, brother mine.” Mycroft groaned.

Sherlock moaned -  a needy sound.

The boy is so turned on he’s ready to burst.

His smaller cock bouncing with every thrust.

Mycroft is torn between watching his cock disappear into his brother’s tight, wet heat, and his expression of pure bliss. It’s something magical, being able to control another person in this way.

He’s done it before but never with somebody this young or related to him. If you don’t count that one time with his cousin but Mycroft didn’t, it was a drunken fumble that left him unsatisfied. It was nothing like his time with Sherlock. This was pleasure he’d never felt before, a deep burning inside of him and no matter how often he fucked him, he’d never be done. It would never be enough.

Mycroft grunted.

“Mycroft,” Sherlock managed, his breath painting the mirror in front of him.

“You can come Sherlock but don’t touch your cock.” He instructed.

He grabbed Sherlock’s hips hard enough to bruise and began thrusting like a madman into his brother’s sweet hole. It was heaven. One day he’d worship at his brother's body if he were good. He’d make it seem like a reward for something but really it would be for him. He moaned and quickly pushed the thought from his head, he wanted to come because of his brother’s tight hole and nothing else.

“Mycroft,” his brother sobbed.

Mycroft pulled his brother’s hips back to meet the demands of his thrust and the moment his cock bottomed out and hit that sweet spot inside him.

Sherlock wailed in pleasure and came untouched, spilling his come all over the glass in front of him.

Mycroft was panting hard now.

Nothing could stop him. Even if his mother walked in to catch him violating his brother, he wouldn’t stop. He’d just carry on fucking his younger brother while she watched.

He thrust into his brother one more time and spurting his come deep inside his brother with a low, drawn-out groan. He buried his face in his brother’s shoulder, tasting the sweat on his skin and continued to move his hips in short shoves, pumping load after load of his hot come.

“Oh Sherlock,” he managed after a moment, his breath coming out in short pants. He gave one final thrust. “All my come just for you.”

Sherlock moaned at the feeling of his brother’s hot release seeping further and further into his body. “Thank you.”

Mycroft looked up and met his brother’s eyes in the glass.

“I’ll always be part of your now.”

The thought alone made Sherlock’s small cock twitch.

The elder Holmes brother smiled and with one large hand turned Sherlock’s face to his, angling their lips together. It wasn’t the best kiss of Mycroft’s life. It was rough and messy, they’re tongues sliding together like partners in an alternative dance. Sherlock was inexperienced but his enthusiasm made up for the lack of experience. It was perfect.

When they parted, mouths wet with salvia, Sherlock glanced sheepishly at his brother. “That’s the first time you’ve kissed me.”

His eyes were filled with boyish wonder and romance.

“Not the last,” Mycroft told him.

Sherlock’s cheeks lit up a brilliant shade of red.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed,” Mycroft pulled his cock out of Sherlock. The squelching sound was music to his ears and he watched, entranced as his come started to dribble out his red, abused hole. “I’ve just fucked you and you’re blushing like a maid at a kiss.”

“I-” Sherlock started to protest and straighten up.

“On the bed please, hips elevated. I want my come to seep as deep as it can.”

Sherlock’s brow furrowed but he rushed to follow the command. He walked awkwardly to the bed, waddling with the effort to keep his brother’s come inside of him. He positioned himself on top of the duvet on his stomach and put the pillow his brother handed to him beneath his hips.

“You could have cleaned your cock. Now you’ve dirtied my pillow.” Mycroft sighed.

“Sorry.”

“You can clean it when we’re done.”

“We’re not done?” Sherlock sounded excited and scared all at once.

Mycroft didn’t have to see his cock to know it had jerked against the pillow.

“You may not touch yourself while you’re there. If you do, I will know about it.”

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked, his eyes grazing over his brother’s naked body.

Mycroft stood unabashed, his still very impressive soft sock dangling between his muscular thighs. It was covered with his own come and the small amount of lube he’d decided to coat it in before fucking his brother. He couldn’t fuck him dry not if he wanted to continue to use him more than once a day and now they were alone in his flat, he intended to use his brother as much as possible.

“I have work to do.”

“Naked?” Sherlock asked.

“This is my flat, I’ll do as I please.” And with that, he strutted out of the room with more swagger than a naked man should have.

 

 

*

 

 

Sherlock was asleep when he felt his brother’s hard cock breach his hole. He was tighter than before but still wet with his come. He moaned and blinked himself awake, his eyes fixed on the teal sheets beneath him.

“You’re hole is always so tight.” Mycroft breathed in wonder as he continued to push into that wonderful heat, his own come from their previous session lubing his journey. He stopped when his cock bottomed out his balls tapping against his brother’s cold arse cheeks.

“For you,” Sherlock muttered.

“Just for me.” He revelled in that tight heat before he pulled back out slowly until only the tip was still inside his body.

Sherlock nodded against the covers.

“To fuck whenever I please.”

He nodded again, this time with more enthusiasm.

“You’d do whatever I asked, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, anything Myc. Please.” He stuttered.

Mycroft took pity on him and thrust his cock back into the boy.

The fourteen-year-old practically screamed.

Mycroft pushed his face into the mattress. At any other time, he’d love to hear his brother scream while he fucked him but his neighbour was awake and had company downstairs: her book club. It wouldn’t do to be overheard fucking his brother. It would lead to questions.

Sherlock struggled but read his brother intentions and bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

“If you can’t remain silent, I’ll have to gag you.”

A moan caught in his brother’s throat.

“You like that idea,” Mycroft smiled against his brother’s shoulder as he fucked him.

Sherlock nodded and unlike their previous times together, Sherlock’s hips were moving back to meet his thrusts. It was magical.

“Maybe I should gag you and watch you paint my pillow with come. Your pretty cock wouldn’t be able to handle it, would it? You’re such a little slut.” Mycroft continued to fuck him.

Sherlock’s hole contracted around him.

“You’re getting close already.”

Sherlock whined deep in his throat, unable to hold back the sound.

“I don’t want you to make any sounds but you can talk. Degrade yourself for me.”

“How?” Sherlock once again reminded him of the naive boy he truly was.

“Tell me how much you love my cock,” he prompted.

“I-” He managed as his brother continued to fuck into him like a never tiring machine.

“Come on, Sherlock. If you want to come, I need some encouragement.”

“Mycroft,” the boy moaned.

“Ummm…”

“You’re so big…inside me,” he cut himself off as his prostate was assaulted. “Ahhhh.”

“Continue,” Mycroft instructed.

“Fucking me, oh my god.” He groaned. “So big.”

“Yes,” Mycroft gritted his teeth and thrust his cock deep into his brother.

“It’s splitting me in two.” With that, the fourteen-year-old boy came with a silent scream. His hole contracting around Mycroft’s cock. He continued to fuck his brother through his orgasm until his cock was dry and spent trapped between his belly and the pillow beneath his hips. His brother sighed with the relief release offered.

“Should I stop?” Mycroft withdrew his cock. He left the tip press against his hole.

He had no intention of stopping.

“No.” Sherlock shook his head and moved to get up. He pushed back so that the tip of Mycroft’s cock slipped back inside him. He groaned.

Mycroft indulged him but stopped him from moving further by putting a hand on his back.

“Why shouldn’t I stop?”

“I need it Mycroft. Need you.” He begged. His dark curls were stuck to his forehead and neck. He looked back at his brother through his eyelashes. A picture of seduction.

Mycroft wondered why nobody had taken his brother in this way before, how could they resist such a beauty. His innocence was ripe for the taking and Mycroft had taken it.

“It’s impossible.” Sherlock managed, his thoughts a bit clearer now his brother had stopped thrusting into him and he’d orgasmed. His hole felt sore and used but he craved the fullness he knew only Mycroft could provide. “You shouldn’t fit inside me but you do, like a missing piece. You reach so deep. I want you. Always. Want to feel you come inside me.”

“Stay like this.” It was the perfect opportunity to try a new position.

He’d had Sherlock over the desk, in missionary, against the mirror, now doggy style.

It was a horrible expression but there was something to say about the image.

Dogs fucked with a raw passion and speed that couldn’t be matched. They were like machines, Mycroft knew he couldn’t match it but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

Sherlock nodded. “Please, Mycroft. Please. Please.”

Without another word, he pushed back into his brother and began pounding him.

Sherlock would have screamed if he had been allowed. Instead, he put his fist into his face, making his body a little unsteady. “I can’t Mycroft.”

His brother would be sore from his orgasm but that wasn’t his concern.

“Use the pillow,” Mycroft growled, keeping up his punishing pace.

Sherlock lowered himself down, placing his face and shoulders on the bed while keeping his arse in the air so Mycroft could fuck him and buried his face in the pillow.

After a few moments, Sherlock was moaning into the pillow, his brother fucked him at a punishing pace. It was enough to make his cock fill out again despite his orgasm not five minutes ago. He met each thrust with a push of his hips, eager to please his older brother.

“Such. A. lovely. Image.” Mycroft punctuated each word with a thrust. His orgasm was building into what promised to be another blinding release, something only his brother could provide. He wouldn’t be able to fight it off.

“Brother Mine, your arse is just too good.” He gritted out. He grabbed Sherlock’s shoulder and pulled him up before pulling him onto his cock. He shoved his cock hard into his brother’s arse five more times before he buried himself deep inside the waiting hole. His entire body convulsed as he emptied himself inside his victim.

Sherlock shook from the energy it took not to move. His own cock was throbbing with need. He’d come already, early on pressed against the pillow and now, he needed release again. His brother’s cock raping his passage was the closest thing in the world to heaven he’d ever experienced. He knew he shouldn’t want it, shouldn’t enjoy it but he did. He loved his brother more than he could express and now, now he could show him, show him how much he loved him with his obedience.

Mycroft remained still. His cock soft inside his brother. His body was a little unsteady and he doubted that he’d be upright if Sherlock wasn’t pressed against him, keeping him up. His breath was ragged and when he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the small amounts of sunlight creeping in through the small gap in the curtains.

“That may take a little more recovery than I was expecting.” He managed after a few moments. He kissed his brother’s sweat-soaked skin, first his shoulder and then down his spine as he extracted his sensitive cock from its home.

Sherlock whined at the loss but Mycroft hushed him with some more kisses down his shine. He would spend the rest of his days with his cock buried in his younger brother’s passage. He kissed each cheek and then spread them so that he could see his pucker in all its glory. It was open, raw and dripping with come.

“You’re beautiful.” He choked, still weary from his magnificent orgasm.

Sherlock said nothing but his body shook with the compliment.

“You came early on, without permission.”

“I couldn’t help it.”

“I know,” Mycroft assured him. He’d have to punish him later otherwise he wouldn’t learn.

He pushed his finger into Sherlock’s hole.

The boy moaned.

It was a beautiful sight. He could see every detail from his position, his face so close to Sherlock’s arse he could taste the muskiness and salty come. He probed with his finger, his own come acting as lube. It was beautiful. The muscle was loose around his finger not like the tightness he usually experienced around his cock. He found what he was looking for with ease and started massaging his prostate. Sherlock howled and quickly bit his own arm to stop himself.

“I will finger you to completion, you’re close. I’m surprised you haven’t already.”

“Please.” He groaned.

“Or, I can use my mouth.”

Sherlock’s cock jerked.

“You like that idea.” Mycroft grinned, he continued his assault on his brother’s prostate. “But not on your cock. I will touch your balls and nothing else.”

“Then I can come?”

“Yes, when you need to without my permission.”

“Your mouth, please.” He begged.

Mycroft nodded and removed his finger much to his brother’s annoyance.

“But first, I need to know that you haven’t told anybody about us.”

“You know I haven’t.” Sherlock blurted. “Who would I tell?”

“Mummy, father.”

“It’s rather bad form to talk about our parents when we’re in bed.” Sherlock expression turned grim.

“Even after that first time.”

“I didn’t tell anyone. I wouldn’t Myc. I love you. I know why you did it and other people wouldn’t understand, they’re not like us.”

“You mustn’t tell anybody, ever or we would never be able to be together again.”

“I know. I won’t. I promise.”

“I love you, brother mine.” Mycroft kissed his red arsehole.

Sherlock moaned at the feeling of his brother’s lips on his most intimate area even if it was a fleeting action. He tried to move back, chasing the feeling but his brother wasn’t having any of it.

“I love you too Myc.” The childish nickname should have made Mycroft feel ashamed of his actions but it didn’t. His cock jerked feebly against his leg.

“Shoulder’s down. I don’t want my come to drip out of you.”

Sherlock nodded and quickly threw his shoulders back onto the bed so that his arse was in the air. His balls hung between his legs. They were not yet fully matured but the perfect size, just bigger than golf boys and hairless. The boy was almost completely hairless, except for a small dusting of dark hair above his cock. Mycroft placed a hand on his balls, steadying them before he sucked one into his mouth. He was rewarded with a low groan, a sound, unlike anything he’d ever heard from his brother. He moaned around Sherlock’s ball and sucked. The feeling vibrated through his brother and he shivered, his young body struggling to cope with so much pleasure in such a short space of time.

Mycroft didn’t bother coming up for air, he knew this wouldn’t take long. He moved onto the other ball and continued the routine, he sucked and moaned then employed the use of his tongue, moving it around the soft skin. Seconds later, Sherlock was shivering through his orgasm without making a sound. He was quickly learning. Mycroft continued his ministrations until his brother was finished spurting his semen all over the pillow and sheets.

Mycroft released his ball from his mouth with a wet pop.

Sherlock collapsed a moment later.

“The sheets need to be changed.”

“How am I supposed to do that when you won’t let me clean your come out of me?” He was getting cocky now, no surprise really. The boy really couldn’t help himself.

Mycroft reached across and plucked a plug out of his bedside table. It was simple, made from a black material and would successfully keep the come in his arse for the rest of the day.

He waved it in front of Sherlock’s face and then unceremoniously worked it into his hole.

Sherlock grimaced.

“Get on with it then,” Mycroft said when the plug was seated in his arse.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft decides that it's time to crank things up a notch and explores exhibition a tad. It's one thing having sex with your brother with your parents in the house but with her in the next room with her book club, it's thrilling.

“Can you hear them?” Mycroft asked, his breath hot on his brother’s neck as he worked two fingers in a steady rhythm in and out of his hole.

Sherlock nodded furiously, his curls bouncing as he did so.

There was a scrape of a chair from the next room followed by laughter. Their mother was hosting a book club, it was some romance novel this week but it didn’t matter, the whole thing was a charade to drink wine and gossip. They’d been doing this for as long as he could remember and now, with just a wall separating them, he was going to fuck his brother. As far as raping his brother had gone, this was by far the most dangerous situation they had been in and his cock was so hard he thought he might burst before they even got started.

“I’m ready,” Sherlock whispered, lips so close to Mycroft’s that he could taste him.

“Get to it then.” Mycroft hissed.

Sherlock rose to his knees and, with more can than was strictly necessary, fished his brother’s cock out of his trousers. IT was hot and heavy in his palm, throbbing with need. Sherlock let his hand roam over it for a few seconds. Mycroft indulged him, the soft touch was very pleasant. Then, as if remembering the urgency of the situation, he held the cock still at the base and lined it up with his hole.

The first touch was always the best – like pure heaven.

He doubted anything would come close to the pleasure he felt violating his brother ever again. He had spoilt himself, given into his urges and now, he couldn’t see a life without it. His brother’s body, his perfect mouth and tight little arsehole would be his undoing.

Sherlock sank down on his cock with a determination unlike anything else.

Mycroft often thought about their first time, how he’d held his brother down and taken him against his will. How he’d raped him forcefully over the desk without a second thought. He was almost certain that would be the first and last time they had sex but it surprised him how his brother had kept quiet. He could have told somebody, anybody, it’s not as though he didn’t have sufficient proof: bruising on his hips and his raw arsehole full of his older brother’s come.

Instead, his brother had let him take him again and again. He liked it. He craved it.

He hadn’t so much as protested when Mycroft made him sit on his lip and began fingering him with their mother and her rabble just next door.

Sherlock groaned as he worked his body up and down in shallow thrusts until he’d seated himself on Mycroft. The cock inside him felt bigger from this angle. He groaned again, his body shaking with his efforts to remain still and indulge in the feeling of being completely full.

“You fit me perfectly.” Mycroft gripped his brother’s hips.

“So full.” Sherlock managed. Sweat was already collecting on his forehead.

His cock bobbed in front of his body begging to be touched.

“Ride me, brother mine.”

Sherlock bit his lip to keep himself from groaning again and lifted his body. He felt every inch of his brother’s cock slide out of his hole and then slammed back down, filling his ready body. His arse made contact with Mycroft’s hips for a fraction of a second before he rose up again.

Mycroft’s fingers tightened on his hips, hard enough to bruise.

 Sherlock was setting the perfect pace: punishing.

It was how Mycroft always fucked him, hard and without mercy.

If the red flush that was making its way down the government workers neck and near painful expression of pleasure was anything to go by, Mycroft was enjoying himself immensely.

Sherlock loved this – the feeling of his brother’s rock hard cock forcing its way into his body, invading him, he loved knowing he could bring his brother this kind of pleasure.

His cock twitched. He was close.

Mycroft forced him hard onto his cock and kept him there.

“I don’t want any of your fluid on my suit.” He told him casually as though he wasn’t in the process of fucking his younger brother next to a room full of people. “Messes with raise questions, questions that can’t be answered. Get up.”

Sherlock, with Mycroft’s hand guiding him, rose high enough for Mycroft to dip his head down and take his cock into his mouth. He took the smaller than average, not fully matured yet cock to the base. Sherlock’s body contorted in ecstasy. He grinned around his cock and sucked, using his throat to massage the dick in his mouth. Sherlock thrust shallowly, unable to control his young body and for the first time in six months, came in his brother’s mouth.

Mycroft milked every drop of semen from his cock before letting it fall out of his mouth and leaning back against the sofa. He slapped Sherlock’s arse hard, the sound echoing.

A woman on the opposite side of the wall asked about another about the sound.

“Continue.” He instructed.

Sherlock, without thinking and still on the high of his orgasm, obediently sunk back down onto his brother's cock and started riding him with such intensity that Mycroft almost came there and then.

It wouldn’t take much more, to tip him over the edge.

Sherlock worked his muscles and squeezed around his brother.

Mycroft let out a low moan and came, unloading his hot come deep into his brother. He trembled through it as Sherlock continued to ride him, milking him off every single drop before he sat down on his brother – sighing and throwing his head back.

The cock inside him was soft and warm. He took care when climbing off his brother, using his mouth to clean his cock before tucking it into his trousers, while he clamped down in an attempt to stop the come leaking own his thighs. Mycroft watched him – his arms outstretched on the back of the sofa.

“That was rather energetic.”

“Do you want a drink?” Sherlock asked.

Mycroft’s brow raised in surprise. It seemed Sherlock was indeed learning his lesson.

Without a word, Sherlock prepared him a drink from the decanter. He handed it to him, his fingers lingering. “Can I try?”

“You’re too young.”

“Too young for sex too but…” he looked away suggestively.

“Put some clothes on.”

“You’re no fun,” he huffed.

“I’ll be returning to London this evening.”

Sherlock frowned. “I thought you were staying for the weekend.”

“Well, I thought so too but I’m no fun.”

A cackle of laughter filtered in through the next room.

 

 

*

 

 

Mycroft couldn’t leave without fucking his brother one more time so they want on a walk together and he took him hard against an oak tree. His brother screamed in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain as he pounded him against an oak tree planted centuries previous by their ancestors. He took what he wanted and when they were finished, he wiped them both with a handkerchief and went back to the house. He sat down with his mother and brother to eat a meal and then left.

The moment he got back to London he sat in his home office and got on with some work. The country didn’t stop working just because he needed to fuck his brother.

The biggest surprise of the evening was a call from Detective Lestrade.

It had resulted in the situation he currently found himself in.

Greg was sat in the armchair, one hand loosely coiled around his third glass of brandy and the other resting on Mycroft’s head as he sucked his cock expertly. His member was harder than it had been in years. He’d never been this turned on in his life. Mycroft was knelt in front of him, dressed in a three-piece suit while his own trousers and pants were bunched around his thighs giving the genius access to him. His thick, long cock was being massaged expertly by the government official’s throat as he took his shaft further than anybody had ever managed before.

It was the biggest cock that Mycroft had seen outside of pornography.

Another inch or so and his entire cock would be in his mouth. The thought alone was enough to push Greg to the edge. He grasped Mycroft’s hair a little tighter, the genius stopped and squeezed his heavy balls hard, fending off his orgasm. If his cock hadn’t been deep inside his hot, wet mouth it would have softened but the ripples of Mycroft’s throat as he swallowed around him was heavenly.

He was kidding himself, his cock wouldn’t soften for the queen right now. It had been so long since anything besides his own hand had been wrapped around his cock that he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. He hadn’t come here to cheat on his wife or that’s what he kept telling himself but now, here in Mycroft’s flat with him on his knees, he knew this was the outcome he’d wanted since he first laid eyes on him last year.

“Fuck,” he groaned. The urge to shut his eyes was overwhelming but he couldn’t not look at the only person ever able to take his entire cock to his root.

Mycroft moaned around him.

“Fucking hell, that feels so good Mycroft.”

Mycroft resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he forced himself further down the massive cock until his nose pressed against dark pubic hair.

Lestrade jerked up at the sensation.

“I’m going to come.” He warned. “God!”

Mycroft moved off his cock slowly and then sank back down.

Lestrade cried out as he came down the back of his throat. It was warm and wet and the hottest experience of his life. He thrust his hips in shallow movements and Mycroft let him, as he rode out the last of his orgasm. His head lolled to the side and he almost dropped the glass in his hand.

Mycroft leisurely pulled off his cock, his tongue tracing the vein as he allowed the still impressive sized member drop out of his mouth with a wet pop. It fell heavily against Lestrade’s thigh.

He chuckled, “Nobody’s ever managed it. You’re amazing.”

The short but phenomenal blow job ranked low on his own list. Lestrade’s cock was a magnificent beast and the moment that Mycroft had first seen him through the glass wall of the New Scotland Yard conference room, he’d known about the member concealed beneath his cheap suit trousers. That was the moment he decided that he needed him. It wasn’t the same need he had for his brother and the experience itself didn’t compare to that violation.

Greg’s eyes were closed, his cock pressed against his thigh. Imposing even when soft.

It was the first orgasm not from his own hand in five years.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Greg huffed and finished his drink.

Mycroft hummed.

It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Greg here in this position. A few work encounters, a meeting and a drink after work, then the detective sought him out. His wife was with her lover and the empty house had driven him over the edge. It wasn’t a surprise when Mycroft found him on his doorstep.

One drink later, Mycroft had his hand in Gregory’s trousers rubbing his thick, heavy cock.

It shouldn’t have been possible. Mycroft had come twice today already, deep into his brother’s hole and now his cock was unbearably hard again.

“Your preference has always been toward men,” Mycroft rose to his feet, wincing as his cock rubbed against his trouser zip. “Yet, you married a woman.”

“Yeah.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I dated men before, but I fell in love, you know?”

Mycroft cleared his throat and took a seat on the sofa, he crossed his legs with some difficulty and picked his own drink up. He took a sip. “You feel guilty.”

“Yeah.”

“You shouldn’t.” He said simply.

“I made a promise to her.”

“That she has broken repeatedly in the past fifteen years of your marriage.”

“Fifteen,” Greg said in disbelief, had it been that long? Eighteen years of marriage and she’d been faithful for only two of them.

“Five years since you were last…intimate.” A smile crossed his lips.

Greg nodded solemnly. “I’d never-”

Mycroft cut him off by raising a hand. “You don’t have to defend your actions to me, I will not judge you. You did, after all, cheat with me.”

Greg nodded and changed the subject. “It’s hard to believe you’re unattached. You are unattached, aren’t you?”

“It’s complicated,” Mycroft said, it wasn’t a lie after all. He thought about how he fucked his brother in the open earlier for all to see. His cock twitched.

“Well, do you want me to return the favour?”

“I have something different in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know this fic is all kinds of messed up and it's just going to get worse. I'm talking kinks and all kinds of messed up things - just whatever takes my fancy really.
> 
> Thank you for reading my depraved rabblings.


	5. A Hard Life

Mycroft had a spring in his step. It wasn’t often that his brother visited London but in the past few months, his visits had become more frequent. The fourteen-year-old used all manner of excuses to journey to London from academic visits to the Library’s or the universities to visiting a pen pal. A car would collect him from their home in the country and bring him to the city, delivering him to the chosen location before he made his own way to Mycroft.

After a lunch in a local café, the boys made their way back to the flat.

The curtains were drawn and Sherlock wasted no time in reaching up to capture Mycroft’s lips in a searing kiss. The door was barely shut. Mycroft kicked it and placed one large hand on the back of his brother’s head as he deepened the kiss. He dominated his brother, forcing his tongue deep into his mouth. Sherlock moaned, the sound lost in their passion.

Sherlock lost himself in the kiss. The way his brother controlled the kiss made his cock ache and he pressed himself against him, the friction was perfect.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Sherlock panted against Mycroft’s lips when he had to breathe.

“A surprise?” Mycroft’s lips glistened and his brow raised. He let Sherlock rut against him.

“A gift.” He clarified. “I want you to close your eyes.”

“Here?”

“Anywhere.” Sherlock huffed, placing a kiss on his brother’s chin.

Mycroft locked the door and sat himself down in the armchair as his brother shed his shirt. The younger boy nodded and he closed his eyes, it was a refreshing change to have his brother at his mercy. He was used to having complete control through the line of his trousers suggested that he was more than willing to participate though there would be a limit.

Sherlock quickly shed his clothes and whispered, “Now, Mycroft open your eyes. Please.”

Slowly Mycroft opened his eyes. It took a millisecond for his eyes to adjust to the dark flat and focus on the boy in front of him. He groaned at the sight. His younger brother was completely naked except for a pair of black lace panties. He had his back to his brother, showing him his pale arse. His cheeks were framed by the lace that covered only half of his flesh offering a tantalising display. It was made all the better by the way he was stood, with one hip higher than the other and his hands on his hips.

“Turn around.” Mycroft’s voice was rough with pleasure. His cock had hardened fully at the sight of his brother alone.

Sherlock took his time turning, putting on a show. He stopped when he was facing his brother, his lips tugged into a self-satisfied smile. The sight from the front was just as tantalising from the back, if not better. His brother’s lithe frame looked gorgeous, his pale skin against the black lace. The front was positioned in a v over his hips and in the middle was a small bow. Beneath the material, his brother’s stiff cock was hard and leaking, covered in the delicate lace.

“Oh, Sherlock.” Mycroft breathed, moving his hand to cup his rock hard cock.

“Do you like it, Myc?” He asked seductively, eyelashes fluttering against his reddening cheeks. He rocked his hips slowly from side to side.

“You harlot.” There was no bite in his voice, only desire.

Sherlock’s eyes glistened and without instruction, he crossed the space between them and climbed onto his brother’s neck, mounting him. He unclasped Mycroft’s trousers, drew the zip down and reached into his pants to pull his achingly hard cock out. He fondled the large, stiff cock, running his hands up and down it, spreading the gathering moisture from the trip down his length.

Mycroft couldn’t help but moan. The pleasure that he felt with his brother on his lap wearing only lace pants touching his cock was remarkable. He barely noticed his brother shifting, lifting himself up and pulling his panties to the side just enough to put the tip of his cock against his hole. It was wet with lube. He had prepared himself.

“I love my gift,” Mycroft told him.

Sherlock nodded and kissed him one more time before he sank down on his cock. It seemed like an age before he was finally seated. His lace covered arse cheeks finally met with his clothes hips.

“Look at you, dressed up all pretty for me.” Mycroft squeezed his cock through the panties “And so hard, all for me. You are a treat.”

Sherlock whined. “All for you.”

“You are amazing.”

“I love you.”

“Ride me.” Mycroft slapped his arse cheek with one hand and with the other continued to massage his cock through the lace. “Jesus, you’re perfect.”

Sherlock groaned and began riding him with a fevered energy. For several minutes, he rode his brother’s cock, his arse loosening to the intrusion of his brother’s big member. He paused and came in his brother’s hand, his come soaking through the delicate fabric. He released a throaty moan and the moment he’d finished writhing, he began moving again. His thigh muscles rippled with the effort but he was tired, his orgasm taking it out of him.

Mycroft stopped him when he was halfway on his cock and held him there. “Stay right there, don’t move, not a muscle. Just stay there.”

Sherlock nodded and held himself in place.

“You’ve had your fun, taken your fill. I’m going to fuck you now.”

With his hands on Sherlock’s hips, he thrust his cock deep into his brother from below. He set a brutal pace, his thrusts quick and violent. He panted with the effort and Sherlock wailed. The violation was exactly what he needed. Work had been particularly trying over the past few weeks, his place was established and he was climbing meaning he was taking more responsibility. His brother was acting as the perfect whipping boy for the country. Well, fucking boy. It was a big responsibility and one he did so well, holding his body up perfectly while he was raped hard.

“Take it,” he panted.

“Ahhh,” The fourteen-year-old shook with the force of his brother’s thrusting, “take me, take me, harder, please, Mycroft. Need you. Need your come.”

“That’s it,” Mycroft growled, “take it.”

Mycroft thrust into him relentlessly, taking what he wanted without a second thought.

“Tell me, tell me how much you love my cock filling you up. Tell me.” He punctuated each word with a pump in his hip.

“JESUS,” his body shook. “You fuck me so well.”

“Yes, yes.”

“It hurts.”

Mycroft nodded.

“Don’t stop. Take me, I want you to take me.”

“Your mine to take.” He pounded himself harder and deeper into his brother.

Sherlock moaned in pain but Mycroft continued to thrust, his body tensing.

“I want you to come inside me, all of it. Please, Mycroft.” He screamed.

Mycroft groaned and unloaded his hot sperm deep inside his brother’s arsehole.

“Your mouth,” he managed, thrusting his hips shallowly as he rode out his orgasm.

Sherlock jaw dropped at the feeling of his hole full of come.

“All my come, just for you. I’ll make sure you get it all, every last drop.”

The fourteen-year-old shuddered. He dropped his head onto his brother’s shoulder.

“You’re still hard.” He said after a few moments.

Mycroft chuckled. “I want to fuck you for the rest of the day.”

Sherlock groaned.

“On the table.”

Sherlock climbed off his brother’s cock with shaky legs and positioned himself on the dining room table. His arse right against the edge, his come leaking onto the wood. He pulled his legs against his chest, his red hole glistening.

Mycroft bit back a grown at the sight. His brother was truly something to behold.

“You are an obedient little slut, my beautiful bitch.”

“Mount me, I’m your bitch.” Sherlock spurred.

Not wanting to disappoint his brother, Mycroft stripped himself of his clothing cock bobbing obscenely against his stomach and positioned himself between his legs. He wasted no time thrusting into his brother’s abused hole. Sherlock screamed. His back arched off the table.

Mycroft placed his hands on the table and used it to drive himself deep into his brother.

“I love fucking you,” Mycroft remarked conversationally, as though he were remarking about the weather to a complete stranger. “I love your tight hole, how it flutters around my cock.”

“It’s yours.”

“So sweet for me.” He slammed into him. “I want to introduce you to someone.”

Sherlock’s eyes opened for the first time since Mycroft had forced himself back inside of him, he lifted his head to look up at his brother. “Who?”

“He works for New Scotland Yard.”

His interest was piqued and despite the rosy flush that had spread over his body and the cock forcing its way in and out of his arse, he was obviously interested in more information.

“His cock is magnificent, the bigger I’ve ever seen.”

Sherlock whined.

“Don’t be like that.” Mycroft urged.

Sherlock released his legs and lent up on his elbows, he tried to pull himself away.

Mycroft grabbed his legs and pulled him closer, his cock deep inside his arsehole. He stopped moving, resting his cock inside his brother, balls pressed against his cheeks.

“You are mine Sherlock and though you may not like it, I will fuck other people.”

“But, why?” Tears fell from his eyes. “You have me.”

“You’ll always be mine. I love you, more than you could possibly comprehend. But, I have urges.”

“Take them out on me.”

“You are precious,” Mycroft ran a hand down his brother’s wet cheek.

“I love you.”

Mycroft kissed his brother. “I have appearances to keep. It wouldn’t do for the world to find out that I’m fucking my brother, that I love him, what would they think?”

Sherlock looked down.

“They’d lock me up, Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s eyes shot up to meet his. “I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“I never want to lose you, Sherlock. I want you more than anything,” he pulled out of his brother and thrust into him hard, “look how hard you make me, only you can do that to me. Only you.”

“I love you.”

“Nobody can satisfy me like you.”

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock blurted out.

Mycroft fucked into his brother slowly, “you silly boy.”

“I want you. I’d do anything for you.”

“I want you to fuck Gregory.”

“For you.” Sherlock nodded his head frantically, his tears were falling freely now.

“I’ve got a plan, you’ll have to convince him to fuck you. He’ll put up a fight but he’ll do it.”

“Yes,” Sherlock’s body shivered.

Mycroft had never fucked him like this. His thrust were slow but deep, hitting his prostate with every move. He was crying, his body shaking with pleasure.

“I’m going to come,” he sobbed.

“Come, come for me.” Mycroft instructed.

Sherlock came painting his body with his own come. Mycroft watched him and followed him a few moments later, unloading a second batch of his come deep into his brother.

There was silence for a few minutes.

“What do you want me to do?” Sherlock asked, regaining his breath.

Mycroft captured his brother’s lip in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this chapter and the one that follows all day. I can't wait to post them both. I hope you like them.


	6. Repressed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know by now that this fic is pretty messed up, of course, it only gets worse with every chapter so please do not read if you're going to find any of this triggering - check the warnings and tags to see whats in store.
> 
> Pretty much a threesome in this chapter guys, I couldn't resist.

Mycroft had always thought of the family home as a cold place. It was the place his parents lived in isolation, unable to spend more than a meal together before their hatred bubbled to the surface. But, recently the warmth had returned. His relationship with Sherlock had given the old place life and the thought of fucking him there never failed to excite him. He’d made special plans for this particular day. His father was at golf, an event that would last all day before he visited his flavour of the month: a young rent boy by the name of Jared. His mother had left for a spa weekend in Europe meaning that he and Sherlock had the place to themselves.

“I don’t understand,” Sherlock frowned from his position on the bed. He was naked, his body glistening in the morning sunlight. “Nobody in their right mind would want to sleep with me.”

Mycroft arched an eyebrow in mock offence.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“He won’t be able to resist you, Sherlock.” Mycroft bowed his head to lap at his brother’s nipple.

“Ohh…but, won’t he, my age.”

Mycroft stopped and looked his brother in the eye. “I’ve been testing him, his reaction to stimuli. There’s a young boy, seventeen years of age, he’s on an internship at New Scotland Yard, rather young looking for his age. Pale. Dark hair. Gregory is attracted to him. It’s not an uncommon occurrence. Take Gustav von Aschenbach.”

“That’s fiction.”

“Based on true impulses.”

“You have no proof.”

“Lolita.” Mycroft sighed.

“So, he’s just going to come here and want to fuck me, I highly doubt that Mycroft.”

“Gregory is a sexual being. Before our tete-a-tete, he’d gone five years without being touched by another person. His wife is a serial adulteress. He’s gagging for it, almost as much as you.”

Sherlock snorted.

Mycroft slotted himself behind his brother and lifting one leg, placed the tip of his cock against his hole. It was wet and ready for him so without a second thought, he forced his entire cock inside his brother with a slight shift of his hips.

Sherlock groaned and threw his head back.

Mycroft captured his lips in a kiss, their tongues dancing in beautiful harmony as he moved his hips in shallow thrusts. It wasn’t often he showed care while fucking his brother, yes he would spend time reassuring and make sure his abused hole was cared for once they were done, he usually fucked him however he pleased. He was particularly fond of taking him hard and without mercy but it was nice to see him like, spread out and eager for a tender fucking.

It wouldn’t do to injure the boy before Gregory arrived.

Sherlock was moaning into his mouth.

 _Tight! Tight! Tight!_ His brother’s arsehole was achingly tight despite how often he took it. His young body was too much. Mycroft could feel his orgasm tingling in his balls and spine. His sweet sweet hole was going to be jammed full of come by the end of the day. He drove his cock deeper.

His little brother’s lips moved from his and he began moaning like a whore. “Mycroft, so good.”

Mycroft’s strokes were slow and deep.

“Tell me how much you love my cock.”

“I want it all the time,” Sherlock whimpered.

“I’ll give it to you.”

“When?”

“I’ll take you against the door with the servants listening to every sound wondering what kind of whore moans like you.” Sherlock moaned. “In the car on the way to school. With father on the other side of the wall working, and Mummy asleep in the same room.”

Sherlock whimpered. “Please.”

He wanted to succumb to his desires and was so close to coming his body was flushed.

After a few more pumps, Sherlock’s arse tightened. “Need to come, please Myc.”

Mycroft knew there was no holding off his own orgasm. His balls were tight and his come was aching to be inside his brother, seeping deep into his system.

“Come for me,” he ordered.

Sherlock’s entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. His come painting the sheets as Mycroft thrust into his arse a handful of times before he was coming. He bucked into his younger brother feeling his young hole flutter around his hard cock. Pleasure surged through him and he was winded from the force of it. It was beautiful. Filthy. He was one with his brother once more. He thrust one more time, shooting his final load of sperm deep inside and groaned. The proteins in his semen were already breaking down inside his body at a cellular level, they’d be one forever.

“Now what?” Sherlock asked when he’d regained his breath. His legs felt shaky.

Mycroft’s soft cock slipped out of his red hole.

“Now, we stretch you in preparation for Gregory.”

“And you?”

“I’ve taken care of it.”

 

 

*

 

 

“You needn’t have come all this way, Detective.” Mycroft purred.

Greg shifted on his feet. “Well, you were the only person I could think of…that could help in this situation, with the case, that is.”

“A phone call would have saved you the trouble,” Mycroft led him through the house to the sitting room that Sherlock was sat in. The boy was positioned towards the window, sat with one leg crossed over the other and a book on his knee. He was framed by the sunlight streaming through the glass, it gave the illusion that he wore a halo around his dishevelled hair. The fourteen-year-old gave no indication of having heard them enter the room though Mycroft knew he had. Instead, he remained focused on his book, eyes moving rapidly from line to line.

“This is my brother, Sherlock.” He gestured lazily.

Greg’s eyes roamed over his figure before resting on the ground. “Nice to meet you.”

For the first time since the Detective answered the house, the boy looked up. His stormy eyes swiped over his form within the blink of an eye and then they locked gazes. His eyelashes fluttered and his round lips pulled into a smile. He replied, voice like sin. “Detective.”

Greg blushed and Sherlock looked back at the page he was reading satisfied that a man twice his age had blushed at a mere introduction with him.

“Ignore him,” Mycroft said simply, he sat in the chair in front of his brother so that Greg was forced to use the chair opposite his, his eyes able to steal glances between the two brothers unnoticed or unnoticed by anybody but the two genii in the room.

Greg nodded but his eyes still flicked to the boy.

“I have given you the answer you were looking for.”

“Yes, I can’t believe you solved it that quick. I wasn’t even through the door.”

Mycroft cupped his own chin. “You had all the evidence, I just put the pieces together, so to speak.”

“It was amazing. I can’t believe it.”

“You’re easily impressed.”

“That almost sounded like modesty,” Greg teased. “Really though, you’re…it was bloody brilliant.”

“I’m just sorry you came all this way.”

“No, you’re not.” His smile was magic, like starlight.

A thin smile appeared on Mycroft’s lips. “You should stay for tea.”

“Some tea would be lovely.”

“I’m obliged to show you the grounds while you’re here, they’re quite lovely at this time of year.”

“I’d love to.”

 

 

*

 

 

The grounds were, as promised, lovely. The rose arbour was particularly beautiful. The round wooden structure was covered in bright leaves and various colour roses. Inside, Mycroft fucked into Gregory’s stretched hole in slow, deep thrusts. Both men were fully dressed and Greg was pressed against the wall of the arbour as Mycroft took him from behind. His long, hard cock slid in and out of his hole with barely any effort at all.

“Jesus, Mycroft! You feel so good.” Greg panted.

Mycroft moaned. “Nobody’s ever taken you like this.”

“Never.” Greg dropped his head onto the wooden wall and Mycroft pushed his cock the entire way into the eager hole in front of him. “You’re the only one. God. You’re amazing.”

Mycroft thrust harder.

“Mycroft.” He almost shouted, his hole contracting deliciously around his cock.

The sound of his name coming from those lips made his balls tighten and he groaned. He thrust in harder and thirty seconds later he was coming inside the Detective’s arse.

Mycroft sighed. It was, pleasurable but nothing more. It wasn’t the raw ecstasy he felt when he took his brother. Nothing would ever compare to that now. So, he rode out the aftershocks knowing that his brother was watching from a couple of metres back, crouched behind some shrubbery with his cock rock hard and leaking like a pervert.

“You’re amazing,” Greg huffed.

“You too.” Mycroft lied.

It wouldn’t do to hurt his feelings now.

There was a plan after all.

 

 

*

 

 

There were obvious signs that the two men had had sex when they re-entered the drawing room that Sherlock was occupying. Mycroft’s steps were careful, precise and slower than usual. The monster cock had caused some soreness, as expected and Greg was rather dishevelled, his hair spiking up and shirt untucked slightly at the front. Sherlock was in the exact place they’d left him, book open on his knee and his eyes glued to the page. His front of disinterest was exact. He was a rather good actor when the occasion arouse.

Greg’s eyes flickered over the boy.

His pupils dilated.

 _Good._ Mycroft thought to himself. He gestured to the chair and Gregory obediently took his place.

“There’s another reason for my allowing you to come all this way,” Mycroft admitted. He took a seat next to the detective. So close that their thighs touched through the fabric of their trousers.

“What-pardon?” Greg asked, his eyes flicking over the room and its occupants.

“I wanted you to come out here. I have a favour to ask of you.” There was confusion all over his face. “It’s Sherlock, you see. Though he may be sitting there silently, he’s rather a nuisance. Just some months ago he set his school on fire, he insists it was an accident but you understand my concern.”

“What do you want me to do?” Greg asked, his pupils had dilated at the sight of the fourteen-year-old sat with his chest pushed out in the armchair opposite.

_Eager to please, very good._

“Sherlock’s always needed a firm hand. Without it, he roams free. I have been that firm hand for some time and he’s reacted well to me _rigorous_ attentions. But, it never hurts for the hand of the law to come down hard. Scare him a little.”

Greg’s brow furrowed.

Sherlock put his book down and focused his full attention on the detective, eyes staring deep into him. The boy licked his lips.

“I could talk to him about the dangers of that kind of behaviour, how it leads down a bad path.” He struggled to get his words out.

“Sherlock needs action. Not words.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well,” Mycroft crossed one leg over the other and flashed a smile, “I’ve always found him quite receptive to a good fucking.”

There was a beat of silence.

The air tingled with anticipation.

A look somewhere between disgust and arousal crossed the detectives face. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Mycroft watched his brother from the corner of his eye, signalling his slow movement towards them. He rose from the chair with the delicacy of a doe, his eyes fixed on Gregory as though he were a hunter, willing prey to be taken.

“You’re brothers.”

“We’re closest that most brothers, Gregory.”

“You’re not kidding,” Greg snorted and made a move as though to get up. It was all for show.

He wanted this

Mycroft places a hand on his thigh and without warning started stroking his cock through his suit trousers. It wasn’t hard yet but was definitely interested. It twitched in his hand and Greg couldn’t help but groan at the feeling.

“Sherlock needs to be taken, quite forcefully. He enjoys it. He needs it and it’s rather good for relieving the tension.”

A horrified look settled on his face but his pupils were so large that he looked possessed, possessed with lust. His cock was twitching in his pants.

“You can’t be serious.” He protested but no made move to stop Mycroft.

“Deadly,” Sherlock spoke for the first time since they came into the room, his voice pure sin.

Greg groaned again.

“Sticking to your morals is pointless. He wants you, Gregory, he’s seen your cock. He aches for it. He’s ready to take you.”

There was a flutter of acceptance in his eyes. “Nobody has-”

“He can and he will. He took me dry the first time, all the way to the hilt. Nothing compares to his beautiful arse. It’s the closest thing to heaven on this earth.”

“I can’t…its wrong.”

Mycroft nodded to his brother and Sherlock began stripping in front of him as Mycroft squeezed his cock through his trousers. It was hard and throbbing at the sight of the fourteen year old. Sherlock was naked in moments, his pale skin glistening in the sunlight. His small cock was aching for attention and the patch of hair there was just right, sparse and short, soft and the first sight of his boyhood end. He turned around and bent over, presenting his stretched raw hole and the base of a black plug that stretched it further than should have been possible. Mycroft was amazed by the sight as he always was and watched Greg’s mouth drop almost comically slow in wonder. The grey-haired man was mesmerised by the sight, longing for something he never knew he could have. He almost didn’t notice as Mycroft fished his cock out of his trousers, it hit his stomach with a dull thud and he groaned again.

“You can have him, Gregory, I’ll let you.”

“My job-”

“Nobody will ever know.” Sherlock enunciated, his lips caressing each syllable. As practiced, he reached behind and pulled the plug out by its base. Inch by inch the pure black plug came into the light until it was finally done, the entire thing free from his hole which was red, raw and wet with lube. He dropped the plug onto the floor and turned to face Greg. “I’m ready for you. Mycroft chose the right length, almost the same as yours.”

“I want him to feel it,” Mycroft spoke right into his ear, hand still caressing his cock slowly. “Each inch.”

“Mycroft.” He moaned.

Sherlock, without waiting for further instruction climbed onto his lap and grasped his cock. He ran it up and down the crease of his arse, the tip catching on his rim each time. It was a near painful pleasure that bloomed on both of their faces. Sherlock was blissed out having waited too long and Greg’s morals were yielding in the face of the desire he felt.

“There’s nothing like it,” Mycroft told him. “The first time I took him he cried the entire time but he had his first orgasm. It was beautiful.”

You took his virginity.” There was jealousy in his tone that and longing.

“He’s a slut for it now. Hr’s my little bitch, he’s begging for it. He’d do whatever I told him because he loves me and I him.”

Sherlock had not stopped his ministrations.

“Why me?” He managed.

“Because I knew the moment I saw you. You’re so repressed but desires should be enacted upon and I’m giving you yours, my underage brother and the chance to fuck somebody without holding back, you crave it.” He then looked at Sherlock and commanded, “Show him.”

The fourteen year old didn’t need to be told twice. He positioned the tip of Greg’s cock at his wet hole and with some effort started to sink down onto the beast. The mushroom head popped inside and Sherlock groaned, the sound vibrating through his body to Greg’s cock so that the older man moaned too. He carried on, taking each inch at an incredibly slow pace. Too slow. Greg had to restrain himself and bit his hand to stop from thrusting in one smooth motion. He let the boy slide down his cock and revelled in the pure determination on his face.

Sherlock was too far gone. His cock pulsed and he came spurting small amounts of come over his naked chest and Greg’s shirt. His eyes were shut and he nearly screamed with the pleasure.

“Jesus.” Greg groaned.

“I told you, he’s a slut for it.”

“Take him, Gregory, take him now.”

Greg wasted no time in gripping the boy as he continued to ride out his orgasm. He thrust up until all but an inch or two was inside him. Sherlock screamed. Greg groaned and pulled out, leaving only the head inside before thrusting in, forcing his whole cock inside the smaller boy.

“FUCK.” He roared. His cock was fully seated inside the boy, it was the first time anybody had managed it bar the time Mycroft had given him the best blow job of his life. It was a pleasure unlike any he’d ever felt and restraint was the last thing on his mind now, nothing could stop him.

 “It might be a bit much for him in this position,” Mycroft commented as though remarking about the sunny weather, his eyes roaming over the two of them. “Lay him down.”

Greg nodded and carefully shifted both of them so that Sherlock was on the sofa. Sherlock landed on his back with a soft thud and moan as Greg’s cock almost fell out. He lifted both his legs up so that they whole were framing the defective face and with a nod of his head, Greg thrust back in. He bottomed out with a full body shiver and groan that would alert his mother in Europe. 

“Take him.” Mycroft’s voice was rough with desire. 

Greg started fucking Sherlock with the force and speed of a machine. The boy moaned each time the cock is buried deep inside of him, he grips his legs tighter and allows his body to be taken. It should be impossible, the stretch but his greedy hole accepts every single inch of the detectives gigantic cock. It’s huge, thick with a vein that throbs and pulses inside him. He’s never felt so stretched in his life and Mycroft’s cock is larger than average, a rather impressive size but Lestrade is hung like a horse. The moan that escapes his lips is dirty.

“What are you thinking about?” Mycroft asks him, he is standing now staring at he show in front of him. He knew watching Sherlock he taken would be an incredible experience but watching his young body be destroyed by Gregory, a man sworn to protect and serve the law, is positivity filthy. He’s glad of the cameras he’d set up prior to the detectives arrival, this would make perfect material for any porn site, not that he’d share it. It would be placed in his own personal file for his eyes only. It’s a surprise he has come in his pants yet, the sight alone is enough to bring him to the brink of orgasm. He squeezes his cock through his trousers, hard and though his need to orgasm is gone, his cock remains rock solid. 

Sherlock pants, “like I’m being fucked by a horse. He’s so big, so full.”

“How does he feel?” Mycroft asks Greg.

The moan that he releases is enough of an answer. “Like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“Yes.”

“It’s like fucking an angel, so soft and tight. He’s gripping my cock so well.”

“Taking it all the way.” Mycroft urges.

“It’s so wrong.” He pants, dropping his head down and lowering his body so that his shirt is smeared with the semen on the boy's chest. 

“But..”

“I-fuck. So good.” Greg pistons his hips at a brutal pace. His heavy balls are slapping Sherlock hard with each thrust and Mycroft has no doubt that the boy will be bruised in a few hours. 

Sherlock is near comatose with ecstasy. His cock is hard again and leaking come from the tip, his young body unable to process the pleasure that he feels.

Mycroft strips of his clothes and mounts his brothers face so that his balls are pressed against his forehead. Sherlock opens his eyes and mouth dutifully. Their eyes connect and the trust there makes Mycroft’s cock twitch. He wastes no time in placing his wet cock inside his mouth and thrusting shallowly. 

Greg had slowed down his pace in order to watch Mycroft climb onto of his brother. 

“Fuck.” He groans.

“Don’t stop.” Mycroft’s voice is rough but there’s no mistaking the order there.

Greg picks up the pace and fucks into Sherlock like an animal.

Mycroft doesn’t hold back. He begins to fuck his brother's throat, forcing his cock deep inside that wet heat. Sherlock has relaxed his throat but gags around the length as he bottoms out. Mycroft pauses, leaving his entire cock sheathed inside. 

“You’re the perfect little cock sleeve.” 

Sherlock groans around him and Mycroft can’t contain the shiver that rolls down his spine. This won’t take long at all. He’s ready to unload his sperm deep inside his brother. He begins to fuck his throat again, pausing to revel in the tightness of his throat each time his pubic hair reaches the boy's lips. 

The boy's body is rocking with the force of two cocks fucking into him. 

“I’m close.” Greg gasped as he picked up the force, slamming his cock into the small body.

It’s painful. Sherlock is groaning but Mycroft won’t stop now, his orgasm is building, balls tingling in anticipation as he cock grows impossibly harder. 

Greg buried his cock deep inside the boy, so hard his balls slap like a hand on a cheek. He roars with the force of his orgasm and unloads copious amounts of come into Sherlock’s abused arsehole.

The sight alone is enough to undo Mycroft. He forces his cock one last time deep inside his brother's mouth and released his burning hot sperm down his throat. They ride out their orgasms with shallow thrusts and Mycroft is the first to remove his cock, surveying the damage to Sherlock’s throat. He’s still hard and without so much of a look, Sherlock begins to clean his cock of the remaining come and salvia, his tongue sending waves of pleasure through Mycroft.

"Is he ok?" Greg asks, concern dripping from his tongue like the come leaking from Sherlock's hole. 

He pulls his soft cock out of him, watching the trails of his own semen make its way down his thighs.

"Fine," Mycroft assures him.

 

 

*

 

 

Mycroft had seen Gregory out and used his brother's mouth one more time before putting him to bed. He was nearly unconcious but a bath was enough to keep him awake. 

"Was I good?" Sherlock's voice was groggy.

"You were perfect." Mycroft had every intention of leaving his brother to sleep but the sight of his small form swaddled in the duvet changed his mind. He climbed in the bed and cuddled him from behind, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Love you."

"I love you too, brother mine."

 


	7. An Agreement

Mycroft thrust leisurely into the soft, tight heat of his brother’s hole. It was warm and welcoming, as always, and his slow deep thrusts allowed him the perfect leverage for fucking his brother without winding himself. His brother didn’t seem to mind the change in pace. Sherlock was positively mewling beneath him. His small body quivering as he remained in position. He was lain flat on the bed with his hips elevated on a pillow and legs parted. His hands were fastened to the headboard via a midnight blue silk tie that looked sinful against his clear milky skin.

“Please,” Sherlock whimpered.

“What do you need?” Mycroft asked, thrusting into his hole with a simple roll of his hips.

“You, just you.”

He always knew what to say.

Mycroft continued his leisurely thrusting and with his right thumb began to caress the boys rim. It was soft to the touch and there was hair growing there, only a few strands but enough for him to notice beneath his touch. There was lube there too making him wet which aided his exploration. Mycroft stopped his thrusting leaving his cock stuffed halfway inside of his brother’s hole and pressed until the tip of his thumb dipped inside alongside his cock.

He had thought of this before. Of stuffing his brother full. He’d witnessed his brother with plugs inside of him and come, he’d even seen the biggest cock he’d ever seen outside of porn inside deep inside his once unmolested hole. There was more, more he could do with his sweet body.

“I want to share you.”

Sherlock whined. “You have.”

Mycroft forced his thumb deeper into his brother’s body until it could go no further and slowly, almost too slowly, pushed his cock back inside till his balls were resting against the small swollen mounds of his brothers. “I want to put two cocks inside you, watch how you take them both.”

The boy groaned, his entire body vibrating with the force of it.

“If I could, I’d fuck your arse and mouth at the same time. What a pretty picture you’d make.”

Sherlock whimpered.

 “I don’t want you to come just yet.” Mycroft cooed.

“I can, I want to wait.”

“You want to come at the same time as me?” Mycroft was surprised. He was certain that his brother was serious but also incapable of holding his pleasure back for so long.

Sherlock nodded against the sheets. His hair was a mess – sweat soaked and matted against his skin.

“Then, I best, hurry up.” Mycroft panted. He withdrew his thumb with little care and repositioned himself so that his body was draped over his brothers. He rolled his hips experimentally.

Sherlock whined.

“You better be ready, Sherlock.” And with that, Mycroft stuffed his cock deep inside his young willing victim. He didn’t hold back – his hips moved furiously as he held onto his hips, using it as the perfect leverage to fuck into his brother hard. This was his preferred fucking: rough like an animal rutting into his mate.

Mycroft groaned at the thought of mounting his brother like an animal, locking their bodies together and impregnating him. It was an impossible thought but his cock hardened and he thrust even harder, his cock raping the passage hard enough to cause a tear but he didn’t stop. He continued his fasted pace thrusting as Sherlock groaned, whined and cried. His face was a mess of sweat and tears, his lip bloodied from his teeth as he screamed for him to stop, to fuck him harder, to always fuck him. His young body was built to be defiled in this way and he would beg for it, he always would.

“I’ll never stop. I will spend eternity fucking you brother mine. I want my cock buried within you for the rest of my life. I want to break you and put you back together. I want to die like this, with my cock so far up your arse that my come leaks out of your lips.”

“Oh god, Myc-” Sherlock sobbed.

“Yes.” He hissed, as he thrust into him repeatedly.

“Now, Myc, I can’t hold…” He was sobbing like a child now.

“I need you to clamp your arse around me.”

Sherlock did as instructed and squeeze his muscles around the cock forcing its way deep into him.

Mycroft groaned. The way his brother’s muscles contracted around his cock. It was heavenly.

Sherlock cried out, his hole tightening in the way it only did when he came and Mycroft ploughed into him, fucking him through his orgasm as his exploded through him. It started at the base of his spine, a tingling that wouldn’t subside and then balls seemed to burst. He saw white and somehow managed to keep himself upright and thrusting as his orgasm continued. He unloaded spurt after spurt of his precious come deep into his brother, his legs shaking with the force of it all.

With one last thrust his sat himself deep inside his body and collapsed atop of the boy.

Sherlock moaned at the wet feeling deep inside of him but it quickly broke off into a chuckle.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, brother mine.”

“Are you going to get off me?”

“No, go to sleep.”

“With you crushing me?”

Mycroft grasped his chin and pulled his face upwards towards him. “Don’t get cocky brother mine.”

Sherlock moaned.

Mycroft kissed him. It was wet and filthy. When he pulled back he placed their foreheads together, “go to sleep.”

“You cock is still inside of me.”

“It’s in its rightful place.”

Sherlock huffed.

 

 

*

 

 

When he was sure that Sherlock was sleeping - the kind of sleep only a good fucking could provide – Mycroft edged out of the room. It wasn't their usual location. It was a house that he was considering buying and had asked if he could spend the afternoon there. A particular feature that he enjoyed was a false mirror. It was put in place as a feature for the previous occupants who enjoyed watching his partner with others. Now, it acted as the perfect medium for him to demonstrate his point. He went into the next room. It was small, cosy. There was an armchair directly in front of the glass in which sat his assistant. Her legs were crossed delicately exposing her calves and the red soles of her Louboutin shoes.

“An enlightening experience, I hope.” He cleared his throat.

“Extremely enlightening.”

“I trust that we are on the same page.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Our working relationship must remain the same. As we discuss, I will give you the pleasure you desire when you desire it and in return,” he watched her carefully.

She finished, “I’ll teach your brother how to please a woman.”

“Then, we have an agreement, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably already guessed that this is taking an even darker turn so, if you want your sanity intact, please make this the last chapter that you read.


	8. Personal Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a lot of heterosexual sex in this chapter but I promise it's leading to more depraved acts.

Amelia, for that, was the name she had chosen today, had seemed more than pleased with the agreement Mycroft had suggested. It was mutually beneficial after all – she would get her fill and Sherlock learn the art of pleasing the fairer sex. His dalliances with women were fewer but just as memorable. His attraction was almost exclusively to men, especially those tall dark and handsome but women did pique his interest, occasionally. It wasn’t a shook that his assistant, with her soft skin, curves and masses of brunette hair, took his interest.

He hadn’t stumbled into this situation blind. He’d done his research before hiring her and took his time observing her habits before deciding to bring her in on his… _perversions._ To the untrained eye, the nameless woman he’d chosen as his assistant may seem ordinary, pretty but ordinary. But Mycroft could see deeper than her appearance. He saw the nights she spent with strangers and ex-boyfriends searching for something she’d never be able to find. He saw her desperate reach for pleasure that never quite came. He saw the one encounter that left her breathless only to be cruelly taken away and never again repeated.

She was repressed, much like Gregory, and Mycroft thought it was time to unlock her potential.

Amelia was dripping wet. Her come glistening on her bare pussy and the inside of her thighs. It painted her crack, dripping over her soft, pink arsehole and onto the floor beneath them. She was naked from the waist down with the exception of her heels which were hooked over Mycroft’s shoulders as he licked and sucked on her clit until she came again. He had three fingers deep inside her, pumping in and out at a speed he could only match with his cock.

“Sir,” she moaned, her entire body convulsing with the force of her orgasm.

Mycroft removed his fingers and wiped his face on the back of his hand. It was undignified but Amelia didn’t seem to mind. She was spread out on the bed, her back arched elegantly giving him the perfect view of her breasts still caught in the cups of her black lace bra, her nipples peeking over the fabric and heaving with each breath she took. It was rather appealing. He could see why men went crazy over the sight even if he preferred the sharp contours of his brother’s flat chest.

“When did you lose your virginity?” He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them further apart and positioned himself between them.

“I was fifteen,” she lent up on her elbows.

“An older man?” he smirked and guided his cock to her hole. It was soft, open and inviting.

“A teacher. Supply teacher.”

“Naughty,” he exhaled, pressing the tip of his cock inside. The mushroom head entered her with a wet squelched and no resistance at all. She was soft, silky and tight. It didn’t compare to penetrating his brother but the grip on his cock was pleasurable.

“I know that you’ve been disappointed before. Every time you’re with a man you end up disappointed. That’s why you were so eager to agree to our arrangement.”

“You know what you’re doing.” Anthea was breathless. Her pussy contracting around the head of his cock in an attempt to draw him further in.

Mycroft resisted thrusting his cock inside. “And how does this live up to your expectations?”

“It’s better,” she near shouted, “Mycroft, please, Sir.”

Mycroft plunged his cock into her in one swift movement. There was no resistance. Amelia wailed and Mycroft groaned at the feeling of his cock sheathed inside her. He paused for a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Amelia was pushed up the bed with the force of it. The only reason her head didn’t crash into the headboard was that she put her hands against the wood, stabilising her body somewhat against the fucking she was about to receive.

She lifted her legs so that they were on his shoulder, giving him the perfect leverage to fuck into her deeper, her dark heels framing his face.

“You’re the biggest I’ve ever had,” she informed him as if she were telling him about an upcoming meeting. Her chest heaved. “So thick.”

Mycroft reached forward and began pinching her nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers as he fucked her at the same speed a machine. It was much like fucking his brother, despite the obvious differences, he fucked her with the same speed and force. IT was hard, perhaps too hard but Amelia didn’t seem to mind. She was panting and writhing on his cock, keening each time his cock bottomed out, bumping against that spot inside her.

“You’re thinking about it,” he observed, barely out of breath.

Amelia nodded, her hair dragging across the pillows.

“Sherlock is much like you, he requires a heavy hand. He craves me. He needs to be fucked like this, nothing else can satisfy him. If you’d met him before, you wouldn’t recognise him. Fucking him has done him a world of good. He’s less abrasive now. Insatiable but less…hard.” He punctuated his sentence with a particularly hard thrust.

The moan that escaped her lips was positively filthy.

“I’m going to come,” she managed, biting her red lip.

“Come on my cock, do it.” He ordered.

Amelia’s whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. It reminded him of a scene from a horror movie: a girl possessed by an evil spirit. Her eyes were screwn shut and she screamed, her pussy convulsing around his cock.

“Oh, you are a treasure,” he purred. He didn’t stop fucking her, if anything, he picked up the pace. He thrust into her harder and faster, revelling in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her. “Your cunt is like fucking silk.”

“Sir,” she groaned. “Fuck me.”

“I am fucking you.”

“In the arse, fuck my arse.”

He stopped and stared down at her. Her skin was glistening and her lipstick smeared.

“That’s what you want?”

“I want you to use me like you use him. I want to feel it.”

Mycroft gasped.

Amelia pulled herself off of his cock and flipped onto her hands and knees. She pushed her arse into the air, her rosebud glistening with her own come and pussy throbbing from her final orgasm. She pushed her body back, grinding against his bare cock. Mycroft’s hands gripped her hips, fingers biting into the flesh as he held her still. He ran his cock over her pussy, collecting more of her juices before placing the tip of his cock at her entrance. It resisted but with a swift push, his entire head slipped inside. He couldn’t help but groan.

“You prepared yourself for this.”

“I wanted to be ready for you.” She sighed.

“How many fingers?”

“Just two.” She looked over her shoulder, hair tumbling as she did so.

Mycroft pushed his cock into her tight hole. It was soft, not like fucking her pussy, it was tighter, hotter, like a furnace and if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was his brother. Impossible really, Sherlock’s hole was tighter than hers, like a vice. It fit him perfectly.

“Fuck me Mycroft. Don’t go slow.”

“I don’t plan on it, my dear.” Mycroft pulled his cock out so only the tip was inside and slammed back in. Amelia would have fallen over, her arms caving beneath her if it hadn’t been for Mycroft’s firm grasp on her hips. He pistoned his cock into her.

“Sir.” She screamed.

“Is this what it takes?” His thrust were getting faster. “Me fucking you in your arse, is this what you needed, what you crave? You need to be taken like a little girl being fucked by her boss.”

Amelia shook her head furiously.

Mycroft’s brow furrowed but he didn’t stop thrusting.

“Ahhh,” he hissed and remedied himself, “like a little girl being fucked by her _daddy.”_

“Daddy,” she whimpered as his hips pounded into her.

“Say it again.”

“Daddy!” Amelia screamed and came for the fourth time.

Her arsehole tightened impossibly around his cock.

“FUCK.” Mycroft roared, unable to stop his orgasm from rippling through him. He exploded. As soon as he did, he pulled out of her arse, painting it with a spurt of his delicious come before thrusting into her pussy, shoving himself in as deep as possible. He painted her cervix with his seed as her muscles fluttered around him, milking him for every last drop. He shuddered and emptied himself inside a woman for the first time in six years.

With his orgasm waning, he took his hands off her hips and ran them down her sides and to her breasts. He fondled the heavy tits, squeezing them in his palms.

Amelia moaned.

His cock was empty but sheathed inside her pussy as it softened. He continued his ministrations on her breasts and pulled her up using them so that she was up on her knees, her back pressed against his front. He kissed her neck. “I need you to add something to my calendar.”

“Yes, Sir.” Amelia cleared her throat.

“I’ll be fucking my personal assistant over my desk in exactly thirty-six hours.”

“I’ll make sure it’s added to your schedule.”

“And next week, I want you to fuck my brother.”

“It would be my pleasure, Sir.”

 

 

*

 

 

Anita was bent over his desk, her arse hanging off the wood as he fucked into her from behind. Her skirt had been pushed up around her hips, exposing her red lace thong, suspender belt and the lace tops of her suspenders. Without preparation, he’d pushed her thong to the side, narrowly avoiding ripping the material, before burying himself deep inside her. She was already wet and even if she wasn’t he would be fucking her with the same force he was now.

“Fuck, Sir. Fuck me harder, right there.” She rambled. She barely held herself up as he pounded into her like an animal rutting into its mate.

“I should offer you out. Let all the men tucked away in the offices playing with their useless cocks have you, take their fill.”

Anita groaned, her hips pushing back to meet his thrusts. It was obscene, the way his balls slapped against her thighs. It was the only sound in the room, that and the squelch of his cock invading her most private place.

“I bet they’d love that, to fuck the pretty PA of Mycroft Holmes. They’d use you to get to me but nobody, none of them would fuck you like me.”

“No, not like you, nobody like you Daddy.”

It shouldn’t have had such an effect on him. It was a word, a simple word. He used to say it himself as a child but here, being called that, it was enough to bring him to the brink of orgasm.

“I want to come in your mouth.”

Anita nodded. Mycroft stood back enough to allow her to turn and drop to her knees in front of him. She didn’t hesitate in taking him in as far as she could. Almost his entire cock was sheathed inside her mouth, being massaged by his throat. She pushed further until it was all lodged inside, her hands caressing his balls and she hummed, her throat vibrating around hid dick. He grasped both sides of her head and fucked her throat, thrusting three times before he came down her throat.

“Take it all, take all of daddy’s come.” He cooed as he rode out his orgasm.

Anita swallowed around him, taking every drop of his precious semen.

“That’s a good girl, cleaning daddy’s cock.” He withdrew his cock from her mouth but left the tip on her lips. Without encouragement, she licked it clean. “Can you taste yourself on my cock?”

Anthea nodded and pulled back when she was done. His soft but still impressively big cock dangling obscenely in her face.

“Hop on the desk.” Mycroft sat down and tucked his cock and balls back into his underwear.

Anita propped herself on the desk so that almost her entire arse was hanging off the wood. Her pussy was red and glistening against the lace of her thong.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“We’re not done yet. You did very well, you deserve a reward.”

Mycroft opened the top draw of his desk and pulled out a purple love egg. With one hand he swatted her knee. She parted her legs as much as she could with her skirt hooked on her hips. He placed the egg at her vagina and rubbed it until it was covered in her juices. Anita trembled in anticipation and groaned.

“Be a good girl for Daddy.” He cooed and forced the egg inside her. It was nothing really, not after his cock but her pussy tightened at the intrusion. He didn’t stop, instead, he kept pressing until it wouldn’t go any deeper.

“Daddy, please.”

Mycroft removed his fingers and turned the love egg on using the remote.

It sprang to life inside her and she almost fell off the desk in response.

“Fuck…DADDY.”

“I want you to keep this in for the rest of the day. You can come as often as you like, but each time you do I want you to tell me, I want you to put your come into a mug. And at the end of the day, when everybody else has left the office, I want you to bring the mug to me.”

Anita nodded.

“Well, that will be all, my dear.”

 

 

*

 

 

It was nine when everybody had left the office. They were the last ones on the floor and Anthea had interrupted him several times to inform him that she’d come. When she closed the door to the office behind her and locked it, she had sweat on her brow. Her legs were shaking like a deer in the hunter’s sight.

“Sir,” she managed in greeting her voice rough.

“I did warn you about the intensity of our dalliance.”

“Please, Sir, anything but this.” She begged.

“Come here.”

Anita placed the mug with her come on his desk and came to stand in front of her boss, her legs either side of his though the movement seemed too much for her. Mycroft pulled her skirt down with little care and pulled her thong to the side as he had earlier. He tapped her bum and she climbed onto his lap. He made quick work of her shirt and bra.

“I want you to ride me, I know you’re tired but I’m not. I haven’t come in hours.”

Anita nodded and fished his cock out of his pants. She lifted herself up and placed his cock at her pussy, it was vibrating with the force of the egg inside her but she didn’t let that deter her as she lowered herself down as far as she could.

“Now, my dear, ride me.”

“Anything for you Daddy.”

“Hard and fast.”

Anita nodded her head and got to work riding his cock.

 

 

*

 

 

Sherlock was asleep when he got home, his naked body glistening in the moonlight. He had prepared him using two fingers dipped in Anita’s come and then, after pouring the rest over his hole, he pushed his cock into him as deep as it would go. Sherlock woke the moment he bottomed out and pushed his arse back shamelessly, trying to draw him in deeper.

“Myc…I missed you.” The boy managed.

“I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

Mycroft pulled his cock out and slammed back in forcing his brother into the mattress. “I want to teach you how to please other people.”

“Other men?”

“Yes, and women.”

“Why?”

“Because I desire it.” Mycroft kept slamming into him.

“Anything. Anything for you.” Sherlock rambled and held on for dear life as his brother fucked him with no mercy.

“Good. Now, show Daddy how much you love his cock. Tighten that little boy pussy around my cock.”

Sherlock choked but did as instructed.

“Good boy.”


End file.
